


Can't Keep Running Away.

by xxleavemealonexx



Category: Marvel
Genre: Infidelidad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxleavemealonexx/pseuds/xxleavemealonexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony odia muchas cosas. Odia a Natasha Romanoff y odia a Steve Rogers. Sobre todo odia que siempre termina enamorándose de idiotas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep Running Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es un universo alterno, so no es MCU ni los comics, pero los personajes son de marvel obviamente.

Cuando Tony se enamoró por primera vez le rompieron el corazón. Cuando Tony se enamoró por segunda vez terminó odiando a la persona en cuestión. Tony definitivamente no necesitaba que existiera una tercera vez. Además había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo que quizá las relaciones amorosas no eran lo suyo y eso estaba muy bien. No todas las personas nacían con la suerte —o la desgracia— de poder tener una relación que pudiese funcionar a lo largo del tiempo. Una relación que no te hiciera sentir que estar con esa persona era más por el miedo a estar solo que porque de verdad lo amaras.

Era algo que le costaba asimilar algunas veces. Decirse a sí mismo que las relaciones casuales estaban perfectamente bien y que no tener un cuerpo al cual amoldarse en las duras tardes de invierno no era algo que lo hiciese perder el sueño. Tony estaba bien y había superado a su ex hace mucho tiempo. No necesitaba a nadie para sentirse feliz y completo. 

Así que no entendía por qué sus amigos insistían en que debía intentarlo con alguien más.

—¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? —preguntó Tony de la nada. Pepper ni siquiera levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Tú definición de gracioso y mi definición de gracioso son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Ayer vi a Natasha con otra persona en la fiesta de Clint, y creo que era su novio —dijo de todos modos.

—¿Eso es gracioso?

—Lo es, porque el tipo no es tan atractivo como yo —Pepper levantó las cejas esperando a que terminara pero Tony no dijo nada más.

—Depende de cual es tu definición de belleza—replicó Pepper.

—Mi definición de belleza eres tú —Tony pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se acurrucó contra ella, Pepper rodó los ojos y miró a Tony bajo sus preciosas pestañas. Tony frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que ya lo habías superado, terminaron hace ocho meses —dijo sin expresión, Tony debió haberlo esperado, Pepper siempre se iba por los golpes bajos.

—Ya lo superé Pepper, pero creo que tengo todo el derecho de sentirme ofendido si mi ex novia está follando con un tipo menos atractivo que yo ¿No crees?

—En realidad Tony—dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años —, no tienes el derecho de sentirte ofendido porque Natasha puede salir con quién quiera y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Salir con tipos poco atractivos? —preguntó incrédulo, Pepper resopló molesto pero le contestó de todos modos.

—Salir con alguien más.

—Salgo con muchas personas Pepper.

—Los tipos que conoces en los clubs en estado de ebriedad que te dan mamadas en los baños no cuentan —Tony quiso replicar pero su amiga se deshizo de su abrazo y se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con Happy, quedamos para ver una película.

—Sí, claro, vete con tu novio mientras tu mejor amigo pasa por una crisis.

—Ese era mi plan exactamente —contestó para luego salir por la puerta ignorando los pucheros de su amigo.

Cuando Pepper se fue Tony suspiró aburrido y se quedó en su sofá viendo programas malos de televisión mientras pensaba en las palabras de Pepper. Ellos no podían tener razón, no entendía porque se obsesionaban tanto con el tema del romance y esa cursilería de todos modos. Tony nunca se había ajustado al molde. No le gustaba admitir que las cosas que le importaban de alguna manera u otra siempre salían mal. No era un secreto que siempre terminaba por arruinarlo todo u otras personas lo hacían por él.

Por esa razón Tony amaba el teatro. El teatro era lo único que jamás lo decepcionaba. Además Tony era un excelente actor y aunque todo en su vida siempre iba mal tenía la certeza de que por lo menos vivía de algo que amaba y disfrutaba hacer. No muchas personas tenían el lujo de decir eso. El teatro y sus amigos eran lo más importante para él en este momento. ¿Entonces por qué las personas se empeñaban en decirle que debería salir con alguien más? ¿Tan desesperado lucía? ¿Tan solo?  
Tony negó con la cabeza, no quería a nadie después de lo de Natasha.

Había conocido a Natasha en una de sus obras, de hecho. Ella iba con dos amigos, una mujer de cabello dorado y un hombre que aparentaba más años de los que probablemente tenía. Al verlos en primera fila Tony pensó que ellos eran la definición de peligro en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tony tenía que admitir que el peligro era su tipo. Cuando conoció a Natasha no solo se dio cuenta de que era su tipo, sino que el humor de ambos eran muy parecidos y nunca se aburrían juntos.  
Natasha siempre supo cómo adularlo, insultarlo y mantenerlo interesado al mismo tiempo.

Quizá había sido por eso que duraron dos años juntos y que su relación siempre fue muy dinámica. Pero a pesar de eso, los últimos meses que pasaron juntos no fueron más que un puñado de malos momentos, discusiones e insultos. Tony terminó odiando a Natasha y viceversa porque ninguno tuvo el valor de terminar su relación a tiempo. Ninguno se atrevió a ponerle punto final antes de terminar odiándose. Todo porque pensaron que solo era un etapa y que podían superarlo juntos.

No terminaron su relación hasta que Natasha le fue infiel y Tony se sintió como el mayor imbécil en todo el universo.  
Era por eso que Tony se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió una llamada de Natasha ese día antes de dormir. No esperaba que ella se dignara a llamarlo después de lo que pasó. Tony le gritó una vez que nunca en su vida volviera a buscarlo o a dirigirle la palabra y ahora obtener una llamada de ella lo sacaba fuera de su zona de confort. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque aún podía recordar su número de teléfono a pesar de que lo había borrado y se odiaba aún más por no ser capaz de ignorar la llamada.

—Tony necesito un favor —fue lo primero que escuchó al contestar, era irónico que Natasha le estuviera pidiendo un favor cuando Tony alguna vez deseó que estuviese muerta.

No del verbo "nunca despertar" sino del verbo "morir hasta que mi corazón esté reparado y pueda latir sin que duela"

—¿Quién es? Lo siento, pero no tengo el número registrado —Tony casi pudo sentir a Natasha rodando los ojos.

—Soy yo, Natasha.

—¿Natasha quién? Oh, la Natasha el que conocí la otra vez que…

—Natasha Romanoff.

—Oh, Natasha perdona, borré tú número hace un buen tiempo, porque ya sabes, no me interesa saber nada de ti hoy ni en un millón de años. ¿Y para qué me llamas?

—Te lo dije, necesito un favor, por los buenos tiempos —repitió y Tony tuvo que aguantar las ganas de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared.

—Eres horrible por tratar de utilizar los buenos tiempos para recibir algo de mí, eso me hace odiarte aún más.

—Sabes que no te llamaría si no fuese algo serio —respondió e incluso parecía algo apenada.

—Te escucho —respondió finalmente, sabía que era una mala idea pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Necesito que ayudes a un amigo a entrar al mundo del teatro. ¿Quién mejor que tú Tony Stark? El tipo al que nadie se puede resistir y que tiene muchos contactos que pueden   
ayudar a mi amigo —dijo y Tony bufó molesto.

—Por un momento pensé que de verdad era algo importante —recalcó con furia — y ahora me odio por contestar y creer que eras un ser humano decente.

—Tony, él vino desde Brooklyn —gimió Natasha y casi podía ver la frustración en su rostro —. Y ciertamente se merece una oportunidad pero no ha tenido mucha suerte, tú sabes   
lo que es empezar desde abajo y que nadie confié en ti y tu talento —ouch, Tony odiaba que Natasha lo conociera tanto y lo usara para recibir un beneficio.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

—Su nombre es Steve Rogers, es el tipo que estaba conmigo la otra vez que nos topamos en la fiesta de Clint —explicó y Tony rio indignado ante las palabras de Natasha.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que ayude a tu nuevo novio a conseguir un papel en una obra?

—Steve no es mi novio, es solo un amigo y estoy seguro de que tú terminarás amándolo.

—Oh, si no es tú novio entonces es el tipo al que te quieres follar y quieres que yo lo ayude para impresionarlo —adivinó sintiéndose bastante humillado —. No sé cómo alguna vez fui novio de alguien como tú.

—Eso no es lo que sucede, él es solo mi amigo y Steve necesita una oportunidad, tú eres alguien que podría ayudarlo, él ha ido a varias de tus obras y absolutamente te admira o algo así, no puede creer que fuiste mi novio.

—Ni yo puedo creerlo —lo pensó un momento y antes de arrepentirse dijo — escucha, hay un papel disponible en la obra en la que estoy trabajando actualmente, no es muy importante pero creo que podría funcionar para Steve, que vaya al auditorio y haga una audición —explicó Tony sin poder creer que estaba haciendo esto —. Si los de arriba lo aceptan perfecto, sino lo aceptan no hay nada que pueda hacer —ofreció y Natasha emitió un grito de alegría.

—Gracias Tony de verdad que eres el me. — Tony terminó la llamada y se prometió a sí mismo nunca volver a contestar una llamada de Natasha Romanoff y también se sintió tonto por haber creído por un segundo que Natasha lo había llamado porque lo quería de vuelta en su vida.

No es como si Tony lo quisiera de vuelta porque obviamente ya la había superado, pero hubiese sido un poco delicioso rechazarla y humillarla también. Quizá ayudar al tal Steve no era mala idea, su equipo necesitaba urgentemente un actor que interpretase a Robert. Y sí Steve le gustaba a los directores, Tony quedaría como un héroe descubridor de talentos. Si Steve no era tan bueno como Natasha había dicho, aún quedaría como el héroe frente a sus amigos porque ayudó a un amigo de Natasha aunque ella había sido una idiota con él. No había manera en que pudiese perder.

 

. . .

 

—Dijiste que el tipo no era tan atractivo —le susurró Pepper al ver a Steve, Tony se cruzó de brazos indignado.

Al parecer la audición del amigo de Natasha había sido tan asombrosa que no solo obtuvo el papel de Robert sino que ya se encontraba ahí, ensayando con los demás actores y siendo demasiado encantador y un poco molesto también.

—Dije que era menos apuesto que yo —se defendió porque era cierto ¿okay? Bueno Steve era guapo, casi perfecto, pero Tony seguía siendo más atractivo. ¿Cierto?

—Es muy atractivo Tony—afirmó Pepper lentamente — pero lo mejor es que es tú tipo —terminó con una sonrisa, Tony soltó una carcajada irónica.

Según Pepper lo que le hacía falta en su vida era salir con otro el nuevo novio de Natasha. Fantástico.

—No me interesa —respondió volviendo su atención al libreto en sus manos.

—No deberías odiarlo solo porque piensas que a Natasha le gusta, además ella te dijo que solo son amigos.

—No lo odio Pepper, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Y Tony decía la verdad, la cosa era que no odiaba a Steve. Una vez que se habían presentado formalmente e interactuaron juntos se dio cuenta lo fascinante que encontraban las personas en él. Era imposible para cualquier persona odiar a Steve. Tony no era bueno adulando a las personas, pero tenía que admitir que el chico era interesante, divertido y su voz profunda resaltaba entre todas las demás. Era buen actor también, tenía que admitir que era bueno en lo que hacía y tenía potencial.

—Hola, Tony—saludó Steve, Tony sonrió forzadamente. Le agradaba Steve pero no entendía porque el chico insistía tanto en estar junto a él e intentar entablar una conversación.

—Hey Steve.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que en realidad nunca te agradecí personalmente por ayudarme a conseguir el papel, eso fue genial de tu parte considerando lo tuyo con Natasha   
—comentó entusiasmado, Tony sonrió incómodo.

—Sí, bueno…no me agradezcas, haz hecho un buen trabajo y espero que sigas así.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos no solo compañeros de trabajo, ya sabes que me trates como a todos los demás —Tony se le quedó mirando ¿de qué diablos hablaba   
Steve y por qué lucía tan serio? Lo trataba igual que a los demás, definitivamente lo trataba igual que a los demás.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Olvídalo, tonterías mías, pero entonces ¿podemos ser amigos?

—Sí, por supuesto Steve —respondió con una sonrisa que el chico imitó inmediatamente.

. . .

Los días pasaron un poco rápido o por lo menos lo hicieron para Tony. Hizo todo lo posible por tratar a Steve más como un amigo que como probablemente el nuevo novio de Natasha o peor aún…el chico por el cual estaba empezando a sentir una increíble atracción. La vida de Tony no era la mejor en este momento pero intentaba distraerse en otras cosas como que la obra estaba muy próxima a estrenarse. Aun así Steve se había pegado a él y sus amigos bromeaban con que estaban unidos de la cadera o algo así.

La verdad es que no le molestaba la compañía de él, y según lo que le había dicho Clint, Natasha estaba saliendo con el mejor amigo de Steve, James Barnes. Tony realmente odió sentirse tan feliz al respecto. Al parecer algo había cambiado cuando sentías felicidad porque tu ex estuviera saliendo con alguien que no era tu compañero de trabajo.

Como sea, ese día Tony había salido tarde porque siempre estaba un poco paranoico antes del estreno de sus nuevas obras de teatro, y se quedaba hasta tarde ensayando y perfeccionando todo. Era un buen hábito para muchos y un pésimo para otros. Cuando salió y notó que estaba lloviendo se precipitó hasta su auto cubriéndose con su chaqueta de mezclilla. Hubiese arrancado inmediatamente si una figura tiritando de frio no lo hubiese detenido. Steve se encontraba fuera del edificio esperando quién sabe qué. Tony era un asco de persona muchas veces pero tampoco se atrevería dejar al chico ahí.

Reunió un poco de valor porque siempre tenía que reunirlo al hablar con Steve por una extraña razón. Steve lucía muy sorprendido al verlo ahí, pero le dio una sonrisa enorme como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí en la lluvia Steve? ¿Se descompuso tu auto? —este negó con la cabeza un poco apenado

—Um no tengo automóvil, siempre espero el autobús.

—¿En serio? Como sea, vamos a mi auto yo te llevo —sugirió rápidamente, no quería pasar más tiempo en la lluvia.

—¿Q-qué? Tony no es necesario, de verdad.

—No puedo dejarte aquí lloviendo de esta forma, además te puedes resfriar y lo último que queremos es que te pase eso cuando el estreno de la obra está tan cerca, vamos.  
Steve finalmente aceptó aunque lucía un poco nervioso. Ambos subieron a su coche y Tony encendió la radio, odió haber olvidado que estaba escuchando el álbum de Taylor Swift. Steve se rio pero empezó a cantar las canciones también, por lo que el camino se hizo muy corto entre indicaciones de Steve para llegar a su departamento y ambos cantando ruidosamente la canción de Loow what you make me do.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que serías fan de Taylor Swift —comentó divertido Steve cuando finalmente llegaron a su hogar.

—No lo soy, ni siquiera me cae bien pero tienes que admitir que nadie se puede resistir a su música de una u otra forma —Steve rio nuevamente y asintió, ambos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Quieres entrar? Puedo hacer té para ambos —sugirió Steve de repente, Tony sabía que lo mejor era rechazarlo amablemente pero la esperanza en los ojos de Steve le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Claro —contestó y ambos bajaron del auto y entraron rápidamente al lugar ya que la lluvia solo se había detenido un poco.

—Es lindo este lugar —comentó Tony porque no sabía que más decir, se sentía incómodo al estar ahí a solas con él. Nunca habían estado a solas con Steve antes.

—No tienes que mentir Tony, este lugar es un basurero —comentó Steve tranquilamente.

Él lucía relajado y se precipitó a hacer té por lo que Tony se relajó también y se instaló en el sofá. Se quedaron hablando durante un tiempo. Hablar con Steve era genial y divertido. Le ayudaba también a Tony, a reforzar sus pensamientos de que convivir con él era una mala idea. Todo porque cada vez que Steve se reía exageradamente de cualquier cosa que él dijera y luego tapaba su boca con su mano a Tony le invadía un sentimiento absurdo y cálido. Y sabía perfectamente lo que ese sentimiento significaba aunque no estaba muy dispuesto a admitirlo.

Una cosa, los llevó a otra. Así de cliché como sonaba. No es que estuviera en sus planes besarlo. Realmente eso no había estado en sus planes cuando subió al apartamento con Steve aunque…quizá en el fondo ese había sido su intención exactamente. Pero el punto era que estaban ahí, sentados juntos en el sofá con sus piernas presionándose entre sí. Steve hablaba de algo a lo que Tony no estaba prestando mucha atención, porque rayos ¿qué persona en el mundo tenía los ojos tan azules?

Y entonces Steve dejó de mover su boca, y ambos simplemente miraron fijamente los labios del otro. No importaba mucho quién se movió primero porque en realidad, los dos lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo pero entonces, se estaban besando y Tony no podía evitar sentir como todo en él se erizaba y tampoco podía negar que este había sido el maldito mejor beso de toda su vida.

Steve le agarró el cuello con sus manos gigantes y se presionó contra él, con un beso y ambos estaban medio duros. Si esto iba a ser así y sí Steve lo quería… ¿quién era Tony para decirle no a un buen sexo de todos modos?

—Steve —susurró Tony contra sus labios, una de sus manos se movió a la espalda de Steve y otra bajó para desabrochar los botones su camiseta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Steve incierto, Tony reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos porque no era posible que hablara en serio.

Hizo que sus movimientos hablaran por él, tomó la mano de Steve y la puso en su entrepierna.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Oh —respondió Steve, y toda la duda pareció desvanecerse de sus ojos y estos se volvieron aún más oscuros, se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta de Tony y desabrochó sus pantalones con una impresionante habilidad.

—Escondes muchas sorpresas Rogers —murmuró besando su cuello, Steve río grueso y ronco.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe qué más puedo hacer? —preguntó y antes de que pudiera darle una oportunidad Steve ya se encontraba bajando, bajando, chupando...

Y oh, oh. Definitivamente tendría que tragarse sus palabras porque esto con Steve era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

. . .

Excepto que no lo era. Después de ese día Steve comenzó a evitarlo. Lo evitó en todos los ensayos de la obra, lo evitó cuando salían a almorzar y rechazó todos los intentos de Tony por hablar con él y saber qué diablos había hecho mal y porque lo estaba evitando.

— ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando Steve? Haz estado muy diferente conmigo, pensé que después de esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar pero no pensé que de esta forma —expuso Tony molesto, se había armado de valor para enfrentar a Steve pero ahora más que molesto se sentía confundido.

Todo hubiera estado bien si no fuera por hecho de que Steve lucía verdaderamente aterrado y culpable. El corazón de Tony se torció en algo doloroso pero esperó que Steve hablara.

—Tengo que decirte algo Tony—dijo finalmente y Tony emitió un suspiro de alivio, genuinamente había pensado que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

—Yo…no sé cómo decir esto sin que suene como que soy un verdadero idiota y la verdad probablemente lo soy —contestó hablando lo más rápido que Tony lo había escuchado jamás —. Tony, tengo una novia…en Brooklyn —admitió y fue como si estuviera confesando el asesinato de alguien y okay, él había esperado todo excepto esto.

Hasta un "Tony me acosté contigo por diversión, pero en realidad no me gustas y nunca me gustaste" hubiese estado mejor.

—¿Quieres decir que engañaste a tu novia…conmigo? —preguntó incrédulo y molesto.

—Sí, y me siento muy mal por ello.

—Oh Steve, sentirte mal se queda corto…ahora sé porque le agradas tanto a Natasha —escupió con desagrado, lo único que quería era lastimar a Steve hasta que el ardor en la   
boca del estómago desapareciera.

—Tony, te juro que yo no soy ese tipo de persona es solo que…

—No es a mí a quién le debes explicaciones —interrumpió rápidamente.

Hace unos minutos lo único que quería era hablar con Steve, ahora solo quería irse y no ver sus estúpidos ojos grandes y arrepentidos.

—Tú de verdad me gustas Tony… —intentó otra vez pero Tony le interrumpió nuevamente.

—Olvídalo, lo que pasó entre nosotros ni siquiera fue importante y no me gustas de esa manera tampoco, quizá el sexo fue genial pero no me interesas de otra manera.

—No digas eso, estoy seguro que también sientes lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Lo que hay entre nosotros? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—La química, la atracción y lo bien que la pasamos juntos.

—No me interesan chicos con compromisos Steve.

—Podría romper con ella —y eso fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para sentirse terrible porque era imposible que Steve no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba esto en muchas maneras distintas.

—Oh, así que le vas a romper el corazón a alguien por follar con una persona que ni siquiera está dispuesta a ofrecerte algo serio porque no le interesa —expresó incrédulo — ¿Sabes qué? Ese será tu problema.

—Tony...

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo y después se fue rápidamente, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápido y dolorosamente.

Nunca se imaginó hablarle así a Steve pero estaba furioso. Quizá porque Tony sabía muy bien lo que se sentía ser engañado, porque te hacía sentir como si no fueses lo suficientemente bueno y hubieses fallado aunque no fuera tú culpa en absoluto. Steve tenía una novia y la había engañado con Tony. Los hombres eran horribles y desagradables, Pepper tenía razón.

—Los hombres apestan —le dijo a Pepper cuando llegó al departamento.

—Tú eres un hombre.

—Todos los hombres apestan, excepto yo, por supuesto.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Steve Rogers?

—Ni lo menciones, es el segundo nombre que queda prohibido en esta casa, a menos de que yo lo mencione.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Pepper preocupada.

—Al parecer me volví a meter con un imbécil.

—Steve no es un imbécil Tony, le gustas de verdad, casi besa el suelo por el que pisas.

—Tuvimos sexo la otra noche en su departamento, me evitó por días y cuando le pregunté el por qué, simplemente me dijo que tenía novia —dijo y pensó que decirlo en voz alta lo haría sentir mejor pero solo se sintió más estúpido.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— ¿De qué hubiera servido? Siempre supe que esto era un error, desde el día que lo conocí —admitió con pesar — ¡El tipo es amigo de Natasha Romanoff, por dios! Debí haberlo sabido.

—Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Steve para explicarte, no creo que sea el tipo de persona que…

—No hay nada que explicar, no estoy diciendo que Steve sea una mala persona y que merece morirse e irse al infierno, solo estoy diciendo que no es el tipo de persona con el que quiero relacionarme…ya no más —Tony lucía determinado pero también lucía triste y herido.

—Tony…

—Está bien Pepper, no te culpo a ti ni a tus comentarios sobre salir con alguien más pero no quiero que volvamos a tocar el tema de mi vida amorosa nunca —sentenció casi gritando.

Tony se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. No salió de ahí hasta cinco horas después y fue para hacerse un sándwich, agarrar un bote de helado y fulminar a Pepper con la mirada cuando esta intentó hablar con él. Pepper lo supo entonces, que si bien Tony no estaba lo suficiente enamorado de Steve como para llorar por él, hubo algo peor. Tony se había ilusionado, y Steve había matado todas sus esperanzas de volverse a enamorar.

. . .

No es que esta vez fuera el turno de Tony de evitar a Steve, porque no era así en absoluto. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con él. No quería hablar con Steve ni mucho menos tener nada que ver con él. La obra estaba a días de ser estrenada, y todo iba relativamente bien en su vida, así que cada vez que Steve insistía en hablar con él Tony, este simplemente le decía que estaba ocupado o lo ignoraba. No podía permitirse que alguien lo hiciera sentir mal y triste otra vez, había tenido mucho de eso hace diez meses y no lo necesitaba ahora.

—Tony, los dos sabemos que tienes que terminar con esto y dejar de ser un idiota orgulloso —le dijo Pepper.

Tony rodó los ojos sabiendo a que se refería su amiga. Ese día había rechazado una invitación de Steve para ir a almorzar y el chico lució completamente…decepcionado. Sin embargo no era culpa de Tony, tarde o temprano Steve tendría que aceptar que ya no quería nada que ver con él. Así que ahora Tony se encontraba echado en el sofá viendo películas de superhéroes. De hecho todo iba bien con eso de olvidar a Steve, sino fuera por el hecho de que Pepper sacaba el tema cada cinco segundos y parecía siempre echarle la culpa.

—Te recuerdo que yo no tuve la culpa aquí Pepper —señaló más molesto de lo que pretendía, pero era increíble que su mejor amiga se pusiera del lado de Steve.

—Sé que tú no tienes la culpa, pero las cosas entre tú y Steve son incomodas y todos estamos bastante cansados de tener que lidiar con eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros somos lo suficiente profesionales para no mezclar el trabajo con nuestra vida privada —dijo indignado.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que arreglen este desastre —exigió severa pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron y le miró tristemente —. Más que nada lo digo porque eres mi mejor amigo y odio verte así —Tony iba a decir algo más pero entonces Pepper abrió la puerta del departamento y ahí tras ella estaba Steve.

Maldita Pepper traidora. 

Tony dijo exactamente esas palabras en voz alta pero Pepper solo rodó los ojos y salió del departamento no sin antes darle la mirada que le decía que solucionara todo con Steve de una vez por todas. Steve por lo menos tenía la decencia de lucir incómodo y nervioso, lucía lindo. Pero de nuevo, ese no era un pensamiento que debía tener hacía una persona que tenía novia.

—¿Sabes? Terminé con Sharon —fue lo primero que dijo Steve al entrar por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, Tony realmente solo quería levantarse y salir huyendo pero sin embargo logró quedarse en el lugar en el que estaba.

—¿Sharon? —preguntó confundido.

—Mi novia…bueno ex novia.

—Que idiota eres Steve — dijo honesto —. No debiste hacer eso y menos si lo hiciste por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—No lo hice por eso Tony—comentó y Tony se sintió un poco idiota —. Bueno, no exactamente por eso —corrigió al ver su expresión —, solo me di cuenta que no estoy enamorado de Sharon y que las relaciones a distancia no son lo mío…y también porque quizá me gusta mucho otra persona —añadió al final pero Tony lo ignoró.

—¿Qué dijo Sharon? ¿Le dijiste la verdad? ¿De qué la engañaste conmigo?

—Sí, tuve que viajar a verla no era algo que pudiera decirle por teléfono

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó? —preguntó con culpa en su voz, Tony sabía exactamente como se sentía ser engañado y ahora al ver las ojeras y culpabilidad en el rostro de Steve se daba cuenta que era una mierda ser el que engaña también.

—Mal, me gritó y me dijo que era un imbécil, pero dijo que terminar era lo mejor para los dos, aún si no la hubiera engañado —dijo Steve en un suspiro —. Las cosas iban mal entre nosotros desde antes de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, aunque Sharon hubiera preferido que estuviese contigo una vez terminada nuestra relación —Tony asintió de acuerdo y Steve prosiguió —Yo no planee nada de esto Tony, de verdad, no quise herir a nadie.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, y ninguno de los dos hizo lo correcto, pero hablar con la verdad de ahora en adelante es un buen paso.

— ¿Entonces me perdonas? De verdad te quiero en mi vida Tony.

—No, es muy pronto para perdonarte y realmente aún quiero golpearte por haber estado conmigo cuando tenías novia pero…

— ¿Pero? —animó Steve con los ojos llenos de tanta esperanza que dolía

—Podemos empezar de nuevo, soy Tony—se presentó extendiendo la mano, Steve no lucía muy convencido pero estrechó la mano de todos modos.

—Soy Steve, mucho gusto —estrechó su mano suavemente y sonrió —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó incómodo. Su tono no era demandante, solo incierto.

—Bueno…¿Quieres ver una película? —ofreció antes de arrepentirse, la expresión brillante en el rostro de Steve valió la pena.

—¡Por supuesto! —el chico se acomodó rápidamente en el sofá antes de que Tony cambiará de opinión —¿Qué estamos viendo?

—Batman.

—¡Genial, me encanta! —exclamó Steve.

Eran amigos ahora, o al menos algo parecido. Sin compromisos y con un futuro por delante. Tony sabía que Steve podía romperle el corazón tan fácil como se sentía estar con él. Pero en este momento eran solo ellos, Tony y Steve. Dos amigos viendo una película.

Y si Steve se inclinó hacía él y tomó su mano, bueno, nadie tendría porqué saberlo.


End file.
